


La tierra del diablo.

by Damablanca



Series: Juego de espías. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde a Brienne le rompen el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tierra del diablo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez, y solo tal vez esto no les guste XD

 

 **Añaretä** era una isla dentro de **Sothoryos**. Era el corazón del continente, o al menos del territorio conocido.

Cuando la temporada de crecidas llegaba, los ríos se estrangulaban a su alrededor y cuando aparecía la temporada de sequía, los barrancos parecían tan profundos y anchos, que Añaretä más que una isla rodeada de tierra, se elevaba como una columna nacida del abismo.

Brienne extrañaba el mar. Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para aventurarse hacia la costa. Habían demasiados turistas, además de ser una zona más rica y poblada. Era demasiado fácil acceder a la red, encontrar una fotografía digital suya o de Jaime.

No era un mal lugar. Los pobladores nativos eran amables y alegres, su cocina era suculenta, y conociendo a las personas adecuadas se podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa. Una tablet, un dispositivo USB, un secador de pelo, o te de luna.

La tierra era roja y lodosa. Los arboles verdes, enormes y añosos. Se podían ver y padecer numerosa cantidad de insectos y reptiles, además de animales salvajes. Las casitas de los pobladores eran bastantes humildes. Las más viejas estaban hechas de adobe y paja, que las hacía más frescas para resistir el verano eterno del continente. Las casitas más nuevas se repartían entre bloques más modernos, de ladrillos y tejas; o las viviendas miserables, de madera, cartón, y chapas de lata. Ellos habían comprado una propiedad lo más alejada posible. Una cabaña a medio terminar. Tal vez fue el recuerdo al que fue su hogar en las montañas nevadas.

Saliendo totalmente del pueblo, hacia el sur, había cuevas y la columna vertebral de una cordillera empezaba a dibujarse. Jaime había decidido guardar las apariencias y fingir que era un amante del deporte extremo, en busca de aventuras. Cuando decidieron quedarse indefinidamente, él empezó a vender sus servicios a los escasos turistas que deseaban conocer las cuevas o escalar las murallas de roca. Aunque él contaba más con su natural talento físico que con su experiencia en espeleología o alpinismo, siguió el juego que le plantearon. No fue una mala fachada después de todo.

El verano en ese continente era muy pesado. Había noches en que Brienne se veía obligada a dormir desnuda, o incluso no dormir, haciendo una vigilia obligada en la piscina de la casa. A Jaime le gustaba tomarla en el agua. Y se volvía más demandante luego de volver de sus expediciones. A veces él retornaba de una semana, de vagar por la selva. A Brienne le gustaba su olor salvaje. A sudor, a tierra y a veces a sangre.

La paz no duró mucho. Sus instintos le advirtieron. Ella se sentía vigilada. En todas partes. A veces, cuando iba al mercado, en medio de todas esas personas se sabía observada.

—Maíz, mamita. Tomate —era el canto de las vendedoras.

—Quiero ver los tomates.

—Son nuevitos.

— _Aguije ndeve_ —agradecían pasándole las bolsas de frutas y verduras.

— _Aguije_ —murmuraba Brienne.

Un día un hombre apareció en la sala de su casa. Vestía una camisa fina de hilo, con bordados delicados y tenía zapatos que debían ser bastante caros. Era dorniense, ella lo supo por el acento. Dijo que venía a hacer negocios, que no había nada que temer. Le instó a llamar a “su hombre”. No fue necesario. Él llegó temprano, luego de una cancelación. Ambos se conocían. Había un brillo extraño en la mirada de Jaime, y Brienne supo que no podría detenerlo demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba haciendo reservaciones para un hotel de Punta Basilisco.

Luego de unas semanas uno de los pobladores apareció buscando a Jaime para guiarlo al helicóptero que lo transportaría.

— _Mba´eichapa_ —la saludó abanicándose con su sombrero de paja.

— _I porä._ —mintió, sintiendo un hueco en el pecho. —Voy a llamarlo.

— _Aguijé_ , patrona.

Habían discutido por días. Ni siquiera compartían la misma cama. Ella había decidido quedarse en la isla. Jaime le había suplicado que viniera con él y luego se lo había exigido. Brienne estaba cansada, no quería empezar de nuevo con los juegos. Entonces Jaime le dijo que él haría el trabajo, pero que no volvería. Brienne solo asintió. Lloró tanto como pudo, pero ella estaba hablando en serio.

Al parecer Jaime también. Lo vio partir con el sol muriendo tras una muralla de selva.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mio, todo le pertenece a Martin ;)
> 
> Hey, estamos formando un grupo de lectores y escritores de fics en castellano.  
> Unanse!!!  
> [ASOIAF-GOT-FANFICS](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1678936329023955/</a)


End file.
